<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奈因】Blue Sunset by AsunaMori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310569">【奈因】Blue Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori'>AsunaMori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实世界AU，一定有OOC</p><p>反复循环KK的哀愁的布宜诺斯艾利斯，然后开了这么一个脑洞。然而除了是m/m story外，其余和那部电影无任何关联orz</p><p>现在只写了1、2，预计3、4结束吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizuka Inaho &amp; Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奈因】Blue Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part I. Futari</p><p> </p><p>斯雷因正准备把袋子里的打折鸡蛋放进冰箱时，刚才随手撂在餐桌上的手机嗡地震了两声，着实吓了他一跳。</p><p>「今天会晚些回去。」</p><p>「冰箱里还有昨天剩的炖菜，加热一下就可以吃。」</p><p>本来想趁着那家伙没回来的空档，可以偷偷试试网上看到的煎鸡蛋卷懒人做法。这会儿猛不丁地接到这样的信息，瞬间一点动力都没有了。但出于不甘，硬是点开了收藏夹里的那个短视频，发布者手中的动作和傻气的背景音乐早已烂熟于心。磨蹭了好一会儿，才懒懒地回过去一句“知道了”。</p><p>几秒后，对话窗里又弹出新的来信。</p><p>「有时间的话，就去超市买些食材。」</p><p>真不凑巧，已经买了。</p><p>「今天洗衣液打折，先买两瓶。」</p><p>「沐浴露也快用完了。」</p><p>「还有抽纸。」</p><p>能不能痛快点一口气发完！手机没完没了地提示新来信，震得令人很火大。</p><p>「套子也用完了，记得买一些。」</p><p>斯雷因放下手机，呆坐在朝向阳台的沙发上。斜阳透过落地窗，恰好落在挂在墙壁中央的冷色调装饰画上。这会他可没故意拖拉，只是短暂地在晦暗不明的预感里挣扎了一小会儿，马上重新穿好鞋出门去。</p><p> </p><p>超市的收银员大姐似乎心情不太好，斯雷因只得忍住质问其找零有误的欲望，拎着一大袋子默不作声离开了，</p><p>半路才想起最要紧的东西还没买。所幸途中要经过一家便利店门前，在那里买也一样。</p><p>“你还真是操心呢。”爆炸头的便利店员突然搭话道。</p><p>诶？</p><p>“其他男人只会丢给女人。”</p><p>看来这个人把他当成了典型的恋家草食男了。不过这不怪他，对付外人时的确需要营造一个更加健康的刻板印象。能被当做这等普通而幸福之人，何尝不是一种幸运。斯雷因回以腼腆的微笑，转身离开的同时又立刻卸下了面部伪装。</p><p> </p><p>伊奈帆到家时斯雷因正倚在落地灯边的单人沙发上翻阅台本，舞台图纸等资料散落一地，上面尽是红笔和铅笔的勾画标注。</p><p> “吃了没？”伊奈帆先开口问道。</p><p> “嗯。你呢？”</p><p> “在外面随便吃了点。”</p><p> “外面……没在食堂吃么？”</p><p> “今天去了别的学校听讲座，列车单程就要三个小时。”</p><p>那是挺远的，差不多是他的老家到这里一半的路程。</p><p> “洗澡水已经烧好了，想洗的话随时都可以。”</p><p> “你洗了没？”</p><p> “我先整理完这些再去。”</p><p>伊奈帆走上前来，拉灭了落地灯。</p><p> “一起去吧，就现在。”</p><p>失去了灯光的斯雷因只得放下手头上的进程，眉间微蹙道：“反正后面还得再洗，想做就做吧。”</p><p> </p><p>斯雷因看了眼床头的电子钟。从沙发磨蹭到床上，然后如对方所愿做了个爽，现在已是后半夜，腰和腿一点没力气了。贤者时间过后的脑子里突然浮现出电视上成人频道广告中那个猥琐大叔的爆炸式广告词——“真的一滴都不剩了”——这也是斯雷因现在的心声。实在想不通同样都是早过了思春期的年纪，为什么一脸风轻云淡的伊奈帆还会有半欺诈性质般的旺盛精力？还是自己提前进入了衰退期？</p><p>突然身体被扳向另一边，接着温热柔软的舌头灵活地钻入口中，熟练地把抗议堵了回去。另一只手又开始不老实了。</p><p>斯雷因借着换气的空档挣脱出来，一脸疲惫道：“明天还得彩排。”</p><p>伊奈帆停下了挑逗，最后偏要再恶作剧地捏了捏整晚被玩弄至殷红的两点。</p><p> “起得来么，还是要我扶你？”</p><p>就算真起不来也不想要谁来扶，尤其是这个家伙。斯雷因只想赶紧休息，最好能在闹铃响前稳稳地睡上几小时。</p><p> “你先去吧。”</p><p>伊奈帆坐起身，盯着闭目养神的斯雷因看了十来秒。</p><p>“我不会睡着的。”</p><p>“你就承认起不来了吧。”</p><p>最近废话真多。斯雷因不耐烦地翻过身，也不愿再理睬他。生气伤肝，熬夜也伤肝。斯雷因不怕疼也不怕得病，只是单纯条件反射的用意念抬杠。</p><p>伊奈帆下床走到斯雷因那侧床沿前，挡住了落在紧闭双眸上的月光。察觉到对方可能又要搞出什么名堂的可怜男人只得睁开眼，伸出左手好让其借力。伊奈帆手心的温度比斯雷因要高一点——天凉时感觉还行，梅雨一过就不那么好了——尤其是下一秒自然而然落在腰间的手灼得令斯雷因无法不在意。</p><p>“不洗澡的话你也睡不好。”伊奈帆在他的耳边嘟囔着，像是有意要让他听见。</p><p>没事的。斯雷因反复默念着，一面又自嘲这番自以为是的多心。</p><p> </p><p>幕后人员要比演员提前到场是业内常识，然而斯雷因今天还是迟到了。要不是伊奈帆一时兴起大清早就在耳边一直神叨叨着些鬼话，自己可能就这么睡过去了。</p><p>大家只当是斯雷因跑前跑后太辛苦才难得睡过头。任谁都不愿对那张纯良又漂亮的脸蛋发火，男男女女纷纷软语安慰，本应是关注焦点的男主演被孤零零晾在舞台中央，两只眼珠瞪得活像特摄剧里的外星人，丝毫没了宣传照上的风流俊逸。</p><p>恐怕不高兴的不只有男主演，被迫延迟进度的导演也只是碍于面子忍着才没发作。好歹剧团里还是有人了解斯雷因一向认真谨慎，现在肠子可能都快悔青了。敏锐如哈库莱特立马找个借口支开了不善拒绝的同事，彩排才得以正式开始。</p><p>落在舞台中央女主身上的柔和聚光、紧随男主跃动的追光、吊起紧张气氛的频闪，以及尾幕洒满舞台的诡异血色流光……多亏了斯雷因的灵感和精确计算，让一台预算不多的演出有了不输给大剧院的底气。共事两年下来，哈库莱特对年轻却老练的斯雷因佩服的五体投地，更是好奇为什么他不打算去有实力的大公司或成立自己的团队，尤其在看到斯雷因简历上丰富的工作经历时。</p><p> “我不太喜欢新的环境。”</p><p>回答听起来敷衍且无法继续追问下去，哈库莱特只得闭口不提。转而又想起那份简历上斯雷因毕业前所在的城市，是几年前因为一起恶性青少年伤害事件而步入大众视野的小地方，以至于后来有人听到那个地名第一反应就是不带有任何冒犯意味的试探——那里的不良很嚣张吧。</p><p>斯雷因是不是也被那里的不良欺负过？一想到这里，哈库莱特有种愤世嫉俗的冲动。常识告诉他越是斯雷因这种与人为善的性格，就越是容易招惹上欺软怕硬的渣滓——这是什么狗屁世道！或许现在的性格就是那时逼成的吧。哈库莱特不相信斯雷因没有过年轻气盛的时候。</p><p>彩排时的午餐照例会拖到下午两三点，手里凉掉的盒饭或速食饭团也会变得很香。哈库莱特见旁人走远了，小声提醒斯雷因注意脚手架连接处。这个投资方很小气，甚至基本的台景布设都要偷工减料，明显是那种出了事故都不愿认栽的主。斯雷因点头道谢，左手下意识地向上提了提衣领。</p><p>工作室的同事问过哈库莱特好多次斯雷因是不是有个占有欲很强的恋人，毕竟不止一次看到他颈部的印记了。斯雷因本人从未主动和谁说起过，在个别人好奇后只是默默地开始注意遮蔽这算不上羞耻的痕迹。一个喜欢同性的女孩和另一个没有恋人的直男一开始还鼓励斯雷因不要害怕之类的云云，但他们俨然搞错了源头。至于源头是什么，哈库莱特没想明白，也没理由去明白。他们只需注意他的工作和成果，以及能学到的经验罢了。他下班后为什么不参加聚餐、住在哪个街区、过着怎样的生活、和什么样的人上床，都不是供给外人鉴赏的谈资，同理他们每一个人都不愿被这般好奇。划清界限是人生的必修课。</p><p>即便如此，哈库莱特还是希望能听听斯雷因的故事和烦恼，毕竟这是他发自心底憧憬和崇拜的人。</p><p> </p><p>随着公演临近，斯雷因在家的时间也越来越短。根据前几天他到家时间和官推上公告的结束时间，伊奈帆在心里默默推算着今天可能到家的时段。</p><p> “界塚君喜欢舞台剧吗？”</p><p>伊奈帆立马放下手机，“认识的人在剧组工作而已。”</p><p> “别那么拘谨嘛，”教授和善地笑了笑，“人整天对着电脑会变傻的。你们年轻人可不能像我这种老头子一样腐朽了。”</p><p> “教授是领域内的先驱，我们还没学到您的万分之一。”一脸平静说出此话的伊奈帆确实是发自真心。当初无论如何都想不到，被一众导师以各种各样若隐若现的理由婉拒后，最终接纳他做学生的居然是教科书上登载过的大拿。除了感激外，更多则是对其渊博和成就的敬畏。</p><p> “我在你这个年纪的时候可没你沉稳，”教授啜了一口保温杯里的热茶，眯着眼自顾自陷入回忆中，“整天只知道扮酷耍帅争风吃醋，还会为女孩子的事和朋友打架……”</p><p>这些大大小小的往事早被八卦杂志登过不少次了，倒也让大众看到了白发苍苍的教授年轻时不异于凡人的一面，任谁提起来都不过是一番回甘似的感慨。</p><p> “界塚君也有女朋友吧，见你不太常跟同学出去玩。”</p><p>话题突然跳到自己身上，伊奈帆下意识顿了顿，却又立刻主动迎上道：“现在我的确有同居的对象。”</p><p> “哦，她是个怎样的人？”学者都有追问到底的习惯。</p><p>不过伊奈帆没有被冒犯的感觉。</p><p> “是一个性格很要强的人。”</p><p> “那肯定是个美人了。”</p><p>是的，他的确很美。无论是少年时期还是如今，都美得令人难以移目。</p><p> “为了漂亮的女朋友，界塚君可得保护好另一只眼睛哟。”教授指了指爱徒从不摘下的眼罩道：“这么说可能直接了些。要是为了研究把人生耽误了，那就和我的理念相违背了。”</p><p>要是右眼也看不见了，斯雷因会有什么反应……左手覆上掩盖那处凹陷的布料，仿佛时隔多年的痛楚重新回到了这具身躯上。</p><p> </p><p>为期两周的首次公演顺利落下帷幕。策划人见收益和口碑都不错，于是很大方地提出请所有辛苦奋战的台前幕后人员一齐参加庆功宴。在哈库莱特等人有意无意的劝说下，斯雷因没能推拒掉众人的好意。伊奈帆对此也没有意见，贴着他的耳畔顺口问了句举办聚会的地址。从多日紧张中“刑满释放”的斯雷因此刻意识朦胧，软绵绵地说出了答案后便一头扎进梦乡。</p><p>入夏后的整座城市像是被泡在金鱼缸里一样闷不透气。经过一整天暴晒，空气中的水蒸气已将暑气积攒到了饱和，却丝毫影响不了人们享受聚会的热情。女生们穿上清凉时尚的连衣裙，男子们则换上了平日不穿的装束，个个都是一副躇满志的样子。他们见到彼此时都显得很惊喜，装作不经意的肢体接触和隐私试探频繁上演，不一会儿折磨得斯雷因浑身僵硬起来。</p><p>擅于圆场的哈库莱特照例把同事解救出来，两人在无人光顾的软饮自助区漫无边际地搭起话来。</p><p> “听说下月公演要换一家剧院了……”</p><p> “好像投资方的预算不会加多少，赚了这么多还是舍不得……”</p><p>之后话题不知怎么地就转到了斯雷因身上。</p><p> “听说你是从A市的学校毕业的。”</p><p> “是的，就是新闻里说的那个地方。”之前喝了一点酒，斯雷因的脸上泛起淡淡醺红，声音也松弛慵懒起来。</p><p> “当时不好受吧，周围发生了那样的事……”</p><p> “不是‘周围’哟，哈库莱特。”斯雷因的声音细微得只有彼此听得见。</p><p>也对，任谁都不大愿意被外人擅自和无缘无故的新闻事件联系上。下一秒哈库莱特才反应过来自己的好奇已经到了失礼的地步了。</p><p> “啊！下雨了！”</p><p>不知是谁在人群中大声叫道，这才让大家注意起窗外的瓢泼大雨。一会儿后大厅又像什么都没发生一样恢复了喧闹，奉承和嬉笑较之前更盛一筹。或许正是因为其他人更专注交际了，斯雷因主动接上了方才被打断的话题。</p><p>“我和那帮被抓的人同校，甚至可以说是认识。”</p><p>哈库莱特顿感喉咙一阵干燥，而手中的饮料过甜了。他想不出应该怎样接下一句话——到底应该安慰他好呢，还是顺着往下慢慢探究？过了今晚，可能斯雷因再也不会和他主动提起令自己在意已久的往事了。</p><p>“他们……欺负过你么？”臆想中的情境还是问出口了。</p><p>斯雷因没有正面回答，却也没有反对：“我也是会反抗的。”</p><p>“打架么？”</p><p>斯雷因点了点头，乖巧得令人想象不出和不良拼命的样子。</p><p>哈库莱特“噗嗤”笑出声来，然后道歉：“抱歉，一想到你要和别人打架就想笑。”</p><p>“好歹我也经历过叛逆期，别小看人了。”斯雷因像个孩子似的发泄起不满来，这对于哈库莱特而言全是新鲜体验。</p><p>“你那不叫叛逆，在校门边蹲点拦优等生要保护费的那种程度才算刚入门槛。”</p><p>“这算什么，我也……”</p><p>斯雷因像是突然被饮料呛到了，猛烈咳嗽起来。哈库莱特好心帮着拍拍背顺气，却被一把推开。</p><p>这样不还是个孩子么。哈库莱特暗自感慨。</p><p>自助菜品换了一轮又一轮。最闹腾的那拨人见雨势减弱准备出发征战第二摊，扛不住的和已经决定好今晚去所的人也悄然离开。</p><p>“话说，你打算怎么回去？”原本应该紧接下一句“不介意的话可以搭你一程”，话到嘴边却又识相地咽了回去。突然这么近乎只会把气氛搞僵吧。</p><p>斯雷因的脸突然变得煞白，双手捂住嘴猛地跑向洗手间，一幅马上就要吐出来了的样子。哈库莱特跟了上去，晚了一步就被斯雷因关在了隔间外。让他担心好一会儿后，两眼发红的斯雷因晃悠悠走出来，伏在水池边漱口。</p><p>“哈库莱特，”他抬起头看着镜中的同伴， 日光灯映衬下显得更加憔悴，“麻烦你，以后要是觉得我得意忘形，或者高兴过头了，就对我说‘瑟拉姆’这个词吧。”</p><p>这不像是一个词，倒更像一个名字。还有，为什么……</p><p>“拜托了……”</p><p>斯雷因双手支撑在瓷质的水槽上苦苦哀求，只令哈库莱特顿生一阵摸不着头脑的心疼和心慌。</p><p>“我答应你。你怎么样，要我扶你吗？”</p><p>这次斯雷因没有再推拒他的好意，被扶着走出餐厅。哈库莱特在接待处取了两把备用伞，转身便瞧见一个陌生人打着伞站在雨里和雨棚下倚着墙的斯雷因说话。看样子像是斯雷因认识的人，其左眼处的眼罩显得很是突兀。</p><p>斯雷因垂着头俨然一副不愿直视的样子，却又很配合得让他牵住手。眼罩男拉着他走向停在一旁的出租车，转身时似乎瞪了哈库莱特一眼。</p><p> “斯雷因！”哈库莱特举着伞喊道。</p><p>坐上车的斯雷因闻声抬起头，朝他挥了挥手，随即消失在夏夜的雨雾中。</p><p> </p><p> “没想到你居然交到新朋友了。”</p><p>斯雷因趴在被单里不愿动弹，更没有回答。</p><p> “你会告诉你的新朋友那件事么？”伊奈帆抚弄着金色发旋轻声问道。他知道斯雷因对这般“拷问”最没有抵抗力，即便现在能忍住不发作，但其肢体僵硬的细微迹象和稍后一成不变的反应不会说谎。这令伊奈帆感到一丝心安，他的斯雷因本质上没有任何改变。</p><p>斯雷因言听计从的样子实在令人爱不释手，更刺激了伊奈帆的施虐欲。他再度进入斯雷因的身体，边用力撞击着那敏丨丨感的部位边问道：“要是有第三个人知道了，是不是该邀请他加入呢？”没得到理想的反馈，伊奈帆放开对方，将其翻过来转而从正面继续入侵。这样就可以让自己空洞的左眼印入那双的碧色双眸。</p><p> “睁开眼睛，斯雷因。</p><p> </p><p>Part II. Truth</p><p> </p><p>暑假如期而至。</p><p>不知是哪位八竿子打不着的亲戚又在界塚家长女跟前抱怨了什么，雪硬要弟弟赶回去帮忙处理事务。伊奈帆拉开衣橱翻出当年考上大学时专门买的行李箱——那是雪亲自挑的，用这个可以避免掉不少无意义的好奇和抱怨——才猛然发现自己的东西已经比斯雷因的要多了，明明自己才是后来者。他和斯雷因都不属于消费主义的簇拥者：伊奈帆现在还是学生，尽管有一些薪水但也不足以和正式上班族相比，幼年起的拮据生活更是教会他节俭的好习惯；而斯雷因是典型的消费懈怠者，除了基本的生活工作需要，伊奈帆从未见过他出于任何兴趣或喜好添置过什么。比如那件蓝色T恤，近四年来每到夏天都会准时和他打照面。想到这里，他捧起这件T恤深吸一气，鼻息间尽是之前自己让斯雷因买的洗衣液的味道。</p><p>到站下车时，只听得雪高呼着自己的名字从站台的另一端飞奔而来，阵仗大得招来其他旅人频频侧目。不过这样的姐姐很招人喜欢，在养育自己长大的小镇里，越是不拘小节的、直截了当的、大大咧咧的、没心没肺的，越受当地人欢迎。相比之下，临镇的人们则总是一通趾高气扬的做派，在外来人面前三句话都离不开那位多年前定居于此的大富豪，仿佛此地人均五代内亲属。</p><p>一路上都是雪一个人说个不停，从爸妈留下来的年久失修的老屋到现在店里突然出现的难缠的新客无所不及。</p><p>“我说，”雪瞟了一眼兴致恹恹的弟弟，“别老盯着手机看，对眼睛不好。”</p><p>别的事物就会有被观察的价值吗？车窗外掠过的风景和离家前没有任何实质上的变化——恐怕未来也不会有什么变化了吧——同龄人纷纷以各种理由离开这个枯燥乏味的小地方，似乎只有这样才会对养育自己的故土保有眷恋和温情。不过这一定律并不适用于所有人。</p><p>驶过一个弯道后，视野中终于出现与记忆大相径庭的建筑物。</p><p>“奈君你看，”雪指着那栋从上到下被刷成柠檬黄的新式建筑，在高大繁茂的常青乔木的包围中显得尤其跳脱，“据说那里马上要建成一个什么奇怪的博物馆，专门展出一些普通人做的稀奇古怪的玩意。我只听说过大城市里才有一两家，专门开在这里还真是奇怪呢。你说是不是呢，奈君？”</p><p>现代艺术主体的博物馆么。据说以前可是另有打算的。</p><p> </p><p>“爷爷说打算在这里建一座小礼拜堂，以后这一带的老人就不用爬那么陡的坡道了。”金发少女伸出白雪塑成的手臂，指向远处那栋推倒了一半的楼房。</p><p>“基于本地信徒基数和普通人入会概率考虑，这不是一项明智的投……”</p><p>“你这人还真是角度刁钻。艾瑟依拉姆小姐的意思是……”</p><p>“……资。但是作为本地话语权极重的富人，正面形象带来的收益可以维持较长时间，更能回击消极的市井流言，不失为一出妙计。”</p><p>“不是所有人都和你一样分毫必究睚眦必报。”</p><p>“我说的有错么，瑟拉姆？”</p><p>“喂！提醒过你多少次要好好加上敬语，橙色混蛋！”</p><p>即便听到直白到几近讽刺的针对亲人的评价，少女真诚灿烂的笑容没有丝毫受损。</p><p>“伊奈帆君说得没错哦，斯雷因。”</p><p> </p><p>曾经屹立不倒威震四方的名门望族，到如今只堕化为人们口中真假难辨的传说。被奉为神圣教条的“家族”、“血统”、“传承”和“责任”，也被缺乏毅力、接二连三放弃执拗的前追捧者们唾弃和鄙夷。或许会有不少人怀念那曾经引燃了无限妒火和欲望的华丽门厅，也或许有人从来就对权贵势力嗤之以鼻，但无人会高调庆贺纯洁无辜的年轻生命的骤然离世，更不会有人高呼施暴者无罪。</p><p>直至今日，名为艾瑟依拉姆的少女仍旧是当地无法避开的伤痛，而A市的大名也将在未来很长一段时间里都无法和那起臭名昭著的恶性事件切割开。肇事者和主谋人早已得到了严惩，电视、报纸和周刊的记者来来去去，纪录片也都拍过了。却在事件遗留的涟漪都平息后的这些年，竟然还会有人怀着真相反转的期待。甚至还不惜重金诱使幸存受害者的远亲编出弥天大谎，就为了和当年提供决定性证词的当事人见上一面。伊奈帆只觉得可笑又可悲。</p><p>劝服了五分钟前得知真实目的而勃然大怒的姐姐后，伊奈帆在亲戚家的书房见到了背后的谋划者。</p><p>“您好，界冢先生，”举止和容貌更为老成的西装男子对自己用的是尊称，一边又毕恭毕敬递上名片，“我是受托拜访您的律师玛兹鲁卡，很高兴见到您。”</p><p>伊奈帆接过名片便开门见山：“您好。有什么问题就尽管说吧，只要是我答得上来的。”</p><p>“您不好奇我的委托人是谁吗？”</p><p>“据我所知，现在只有四五个人还有可能揪着那件事的最终结论不放。”</p><p>玛兹鲁卡摇了摇头道：“若非的确存疑，我也不会接下这个委托。”</p><p>“你是怀疑警方断案有误，还是对最终判决有意见？”</p><p>“支持最终判决的断罪依据来源于警方的调查和判断，” 玛兹鲁卡从公文包里取出一沓资料，“而警方调查依据，很大程度上依赖于您的证词。”</p><p>又开始了，时隔多年的把戏，甚至比以往的招数还显得更稚嫩些。相比当时的厌烦，如今甚至产生了一种近似怀念的错觉。</p><p>“还真是辛苦你了。”</p><p>对方显然没听出其中的暗讽，仍旧自顾自说道：“也许您可能听过很多遍了。但是我还是不得不提您的目击证词中存在疑问：当时您是亲眼看见了嫌疑犯托尔兰将艾瑟依拉姆小姐推下去的吗？”</p><p>“她不是被推下去的，而是在被托尔兰欺侮的过程中撕扯而摔下窗台的。”</p><p> </p><p>倒在地上动弹不得的自己只听见惊恐的少女被混混们强行带进那栋废楼。</p><p>“放开我！你们这群人渣！”</p><p>“……不许碰我！！”</p><p>“你……你不要过来！！！”</p><p>少女因愤怒和恐惧而颤抖的控诉被混混们取乐的喧哗所掩盖，侥幸突破包围的哭喊又是那样凄厉，叫人心如刀割。</p><p>然而自己却什么也做不了。</p><p> </p><p>“是我亲眼看见的。我倒下的地方正是可以看见窗台的位置，警察还根据现场的血迹做了取证和事实验证。”</p><p>“是的，这些细节庭审时都公布了，”玛兹鲁卡翻出当时公开的资料，照片上的日期再次提醒了受害者失去左眼的时间，“从逻辑上解释的确没有漏洞，说实话我也找不出任何有说服力的疑点推翻这一观点。”</p><p>玛兹鲁卡作为一名律师显得过于实诚，而这恰恰是这一职业最不需要的品质。</p><p>“可是，”玛兹鲁卡话锋一转，“我好奇的是，为何你的左眼被嫌疑人施加重击后，还能维持清醒看清眼前的事实？”</p><p>“在他们逃跑时我被补了一脚。拜他们所赐，直至今日我还得定期去检查。”</p><p>玛兹鲁卡自知这招显然被完美拆解，本就不怎么强硬的气势又明显减弱了不少，“原来如此……对此我深表遗憾。”</p><p>“当时庭审没有公布所有细节，你会怀疑也属正常。”</p><p>“感谢您的谅解。根据警方信息，嫌疑人们逃跑的随后，另一名目击证人斯雷因·特洛耶特就到达案发现场。”</p><p>看来不单单是冲自己来的，背后的委托人还真是固执。</p><p>“据说是这样的。”</p><p>“据说？”</p><p>这个人还真是好操纵的很，只要设下诱饵就会毫无悬念跳入陷阱。</p><p>“被踢了那一脚后我晕过去了，所以不清楚他是什么时候赶到的。”</p><p>如果当时所有人的所有证词存在半点矛盾，当下的一切绝不会变成现在这样。同时，若非自己的证词是断罪的绝对关键，眼前这位不大靠谱的律师——甚至连自己长居地的住址都找不到，必须特意把他“传唤”回老家——也不会找上门来。</p><p>“之后的事情就不用我多说了吧。”</p><p>玛兹鲁卡一脸为难地点点头，又开口道：“那么，您能具体描述一下此人与你和受害者艾瑟依拉姆小姐的关系吗？比如平时的交情，有没有矛盾或是其他不为人知的一面。”</p><p>“不为人知？”</p><p>律师勉强掩饰着尴尬顿了顿：“是的。比如您对他的看法，或是艾瑟依拉姆小姐对他的态度等等。”</p><p>“我和他关系不好。”</p><p> </p><p>如果青春期的男生直白地公开表示自己和谁相处不来，几乎无异于战国名将昭告天下正式开战，空气中火药味的呛人程度不相上下。不同的是，后者策略讲究抢占先机，而前者的情形下按兵不动的那方才会做实胜利者的宝座。一开始伊奈帆哪一边都无意占属，因为比起眼前这个气势汹汹、穿着临镇三流学校特有的灰色制服的挑衅者，如何在超市里尽可能抢到更多的打折鸡蛋更值得他深思熟虑一番。</p><p>“我没钱，我们班最有钱的男生今天穿的是白绿相间的跑鞋。”</p><p>对方愣了愣，表情由疑惑逐渐转化为怒不可竭。真是奇怪，难道这类人无缘无故出现不就是冲着读好学校的有钱人家孩子的物质资助么？</p><p>“你这家伙！！”</p><p>高出自己好几公分的愤怒陌生人挥起拳头冲上前来，行动前还发出老套的爆发预告。正当自己准备往最近的派出所的方向奔跑时，同班那个名字很长、问题也很多的女生突然不合时宜蹦蹦跳跳地闯入一触即发的氛围中。</p><p>“斯雷因！”</p><p>一脸春光烂漫的金发少女高声喊着疑似面前此人的名字。方才还散发着野生动物示威般危险气息的不良少年像是瞬间被拔去了爪牙，温顺得判若两人，仿佛沐浴圣光而洗掉了罪孽的迷途羔羊。他向少女回以更炽热且纯粹的幸福笑容，似乎前一刻没有生出任何敌意。</p><p>人的情绪和反应可以在如此短时间内发生这般大的变化，着实令伊奈帆感到困惑与好奇。纵使自己在他人口中被一致评判为不懂人情的怪胎——实际上只是表情不怎么丰富，说话也过于直白才导致的误解——好歹切身体会过不少次激烈到无法平复的负面情绪，甚至还忍不住报复过欺负姐姐的邻家宠坏的傻胖子。经过数不清的观察和证实，按理说这个情绪全写在脸上的家伙很难做到短时间内前后反差如此大的自我调整，除非之前剑拔弩张的气氛全是在演戏。否则，就令人更不舒服了。</p><p>无论是哪种，总之绝不是个能和平相处的对象。</p><p> </p><p>“您和他之间有过什么冲突吗？”</p><p>刨根究底问着些不相干的私人问题，换作其他普通人此刻应该会意识到这种行为已经非常失礼了，除非另有目的。</p><p>“都是些小摩擦，互相看不惯对方而已。”</p><p>“是吵架吗？还是说会动手？”</p><p>“大多数时候是前者，后者我都能躲掉。”</p><p>律师提起手中的钢笔，像是发现了什么：“您和他关系不好却一直有来往，甚至还会有所沟通。尽管气氛并不怎么和谐，但总归有多于泛泛之交的相互了解。”</p><p>相互了解？要是真做到了，现在会是什么样的关系？</p><p>“我对他的了解都是通过艾瑟依拉姆小姐。”</p><p> </p><p>好像也是暑假里的一天。太阳似乎要把路面的沥青烤化了，有种踩在肉类市场垃圾堆一般黏糊糊的恶心质感。当初自己只是出于礼节需要和气氛使然才顺口答应班主任协助需要额外照顾的插班生，可谁都不应该事先连声招呼都不打就这么任性把人叫上门来辅导功课。这会儿自己理应两耳不闻窗外事，在有些年岁的廊檐下享受刨冰和穿堂风。伊奈帆几乎是瞬间编出了推拒的完美说辞，但从通话另一端的状况彻底打乱了行动计划。坐了近一小时的巴士，再顶着烈日爬了十几分钟那条传说中的坡道，终于让传说中俯瞰小镇的豪宅别院和自己处于同一水平线上。</p><p>迎接自己的是电视上才看过的西装革履的管家，不卑不亢领着自己穿过前院、大厅、门廊，最终到达庭院深处淹没于树荫的凉亭。传唤他的女同学正对着摊在桌上的作业一脸困惑且严肃，而那个性格分裂的少年则端着书像是在讲解什么。这一幕瞬间令伊奈帆想起初见时那身三流学校制服——轮到他困惑起来。</p><p>斯雷因起身让出座位时只是略微皱了皱眉，“我去拿饮料来。”</p><p>他是怎么了？</p><p>“这道题是之前我们考过的吧，伊奈帆君。快看看吧，斯雷因说的答案和你教过我的不一样……”艾瑟依拉姆把作业推到伊奈帆跟前，好一会儿注意到那束视线投向的是竹马的背影。</p><p>“他还教你功课？”印象中读那种学校的人要么智商不高，或是没有自制力。</p><p>“斯雷因其实成绩很好的。如果那时没有摔断右手，一定能考上我们学校。”</p><p>若仅是如此，也不至于沦落到现在这地步吧。伊奈帆曾不止一次远远看到过几个人拦住斯雷因，然后被带到无人留意的阴暗死角。想也知道肯定少不了拳打脚踢，也就不难解释为什么他脸上或手臂上总会出现新的淤青或创可贴，尽管他总是苦笑着向少女重复那几套牵强过头的说辞。</p><p>“真的是摔断的吗？”</p><p>“本人是这么说的。不过斯雷因确实有点笨手笨脚，总是不小心弄伤自己。”</p><p>“反应迟钝。”</p><p>“就是嘛~”</p><p>今天第二次碍于面子和气氛，伊奈帆再度放弃了吐槽。方才对话的焦点人物端着两杯果汁回到庭院，光洁白皙的颈项和轮廓分明的锁骨都笼着一层雾气似的薄汗，有点像刚出浴……</p><p>伊奈帆垂下视线，重新聚焦在面前的作业上。</p><p> </p><p>玛兹鲁卡显然没得到理想的回应，却也不放弃尝试：“您应该知道他曾被当事人之一的库鲁提欧先生收养吧。”</p><p>伊奈帆点点头：“当然。那些人袭击我们不正是他授意的么？”</p><p>年轻的律师略微顿了顿，立马又接上道：“现在我还没准备问到那里。</p><p>“没事，可以接着随便问，”对方拙劣的掩饰已经让他猜出背后的目的和指使者，“只要是我知道的、可以透露的，都可以告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>漫天飞舞的樱花永远不会缺席毕业季。粉白的花瓣落在毕业生的深色制服上，远远看去令人不禁联想起上世纪的青春偶像剧。</p><p>头一次见他穿着纽扣齐全没有补丁的崭新制服，平日里毛躁蓬松的金发也梳理得一丝不苟，竟有种家教良好的富家子弟既视感。当然这也仅限为错觉，谁都知道斯雷因·特洛耶特只不过是个寄人篱下身无分文的穷小子，能勉强读完高中全仰仗监护人库鲁提欧先生的资助。但极少有人知道让一毛不拔的库鲁提欧二话不说慷慨解囊，全靠其顶头上司雷列加利亚——也正是艾瑟依拉姆的祖父、薇瑟集团的创始人——当时的一句话。</p><p>“恭喜毕业，斯雷因。”</p><p>“恭喜了。”</p><p>斯雷因腼腆微笑着接过少女手中的花束：“谢谢您，艾瑟依拉姆小姐。”</p><p>因为斯雷因的学校比较远，艾瑟依拉姆约好在其住所附近的饮品店见面，打算为他简单一聚，伊奈帆也来一起凑热闹。斯雷因只得在少女充满期待和理解的注视下，硬着头皮再向另一位不速之客道谢，“也多谢你了。”</p><p>发起者自告奋勇要请客，用力按住了准备起身点单的男生，然后小跑向还未排长的队伍。反倒将关系并不融洽、甚至有些尴尬的二人丢在近乎凝固的气氛中。</p><p>要么浑身是刺，把其他有意无意聚过来的好事者和意淫家们划清界限，要么就一视同仁，不要吝啬给予同等的温柔与呵护，至少这样对谁都好。但眼前这个人偏要和自己的处世哲学对着干。每当不满快要积攒到变质为厌恶的临界值，或是尝试强行自我说服时，那对碧海般的双眸朝少女投以宠溺，内心某处总会莫名奇妙接收到这绝不属于自己的爱慕和执念。固执己见的十七岁的他倍受考验却也坚持着自己的主张，等待试炼终结的那一刻。</p><p>如今这一刻终于来临。</p><p>尽管升学的可能性很小，但只要毕业了他就可以自食其力，离开难以相处的监护人。这个地方并没有什么工作机会，所以他最有可能会去大城市谋生，这样自己也终于不用为长期徘徊在脑内的矛盾猜想而伤神了。</p><p> </p><p>“当事人库鲁提欧此前似乎一直授意他人针对斯雷因·特洛耶特进行欺凌。但是在您被袭击前，这一欺凌行为曾终止了一段时间。”</p><p>话术虽然不够格，但切入点找得十分精确。无论是受人指点还是自行挖掘，这一招都还显得比较出彩。</p><p>“所以你的意思是，”伊奈帆抬眼直视着玛兹鲁卡律师，“是斯雷因·特洛耶特让那些人来袭击我们的？”</p><p>“我并不是这个意思。”</p><p>别有所指的人从不会承认字面下的暗示，毕竟他们的目标只是打算在对方心中埋下怀疑、困惑或不安的种子。只可惜，无论哪种都对伊奈帆起不了作用。</p><p>“我想当时他的口供和证据比你我的臆想更有说服力，至少我们都得尊重法律的裁决。”</p><p>行了，就这样快点结束吧。</p><p>被彻底质疑了基本专业素养的年轻律师叹气耸肩，作出最后的坚持：“麻烦您再我回答最后一个问题，”</p><p>“艾瑟依拉姆小姐，真的不是自杀吗？”</p><p>可笑至极。</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>夏日的天空已变得阴沉沉，远雷催促着无关紧要之辈抓紧离开。大雨只留给需要洗净痛苦回忆的人们。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>